


Up Against The Wall

by turps



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: GSF - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sparkly Glee challenge, and set on the video shoot for <i>Up Against the Wall.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Against The Wall

The decision to release _Up Against the Wall_ was made over two days, eighteen pots of coffee, nine take-out deliveries and ninety-nine variations of JC earnestly explaining the world was ready to hear a song extolling the benefits of sex in public.

Unfortunately, only JC held that view.

Chris tried to convince his boyfriend that the world didn't need to see quite such a literal interpretation, but JC had a steely resolve and the ability to repeatedly explain about artistic sensibilities, something he did until the only thing to do was give in and agree

They were only human, and JC had been talking for hours. Maybe the world really was ready for a song celebrating the freedom to express sexuality in a non conformist setting.

JC thought so anyway.

~*~*~*~*~

They hired an up-and-coming director for the video, supposedly someone who oozed futuristic creativity with a sharp edge. Joey strongly suspected that said creativity was a result of an alarming caffeine addiction that bordered on the obscene. It made Joey's teeth ache to see Jorg mainline Pepsi with espresso chasers, and it made his head hurt when he was in the same room as both Chris and Jorg. It was like being trapped with two adult-sized jumping beans.

Joey's head hurt a lot, as he spent a considerable amount of time with both Jorg and Chris. It was inevitable when they were checking story boards and discussing the video. Not that there was much to discuss: it boiled down to sex. Lots of sex, which was fine and Joey was down with lots of sex. It was the technicalities that got him. Like how could they broadcast something that had JC tied to a wall and surrounded by writhing indistinct figures dressed in black?

"I still think calling my scene innocence twisted is bullshit."

Thoughts interrupted, Joey looked up at Justin who was scowling at his own section of the storyboard. His index finger jabbed into a panel representing himself standing against a wall.

"Chris gets a club and strippers, and I get a bedroom filled with women dressed as school girls, what's up with that?"

JC immediately leaned forward, his expression earnest. "We've talked about this. Your section deals with kinks and desires. Those impulses we'd love to scratch and …."

"Plus, we all know you have a thing for short plaid skirts," Lance interrupted, easily backing away from the kick of Justin's foot. Leaning back in his corner of the sofa he studied his copy of the story board, his grin easily seen over the file.

"Britney dressed like that _once_ , it's not like I've got a type or something." Justin scowled down at the offending pages. "These aren't school girls anyway. Some of them look as old as my mom."

"I went with an older woman once; she was as sweet as honey and twice as smooth, taught me some things, too." Eyes half closed and smile wide, JC stretched out his arm, patting Justin on his knee. "Your type's good."

Justin threw up his arms. "I haven't got a type, and even if I did, which I don't, what's up with the innocent shit? I'm not that innocent."

"You're kinda vanilla, though." Chris sat up, going from slouching to upright in seconds. Making himself comfortable again, he rested his chin against JC's shoulder, and wrapped an arm around JC's waist. "Face it baby, you're pure as pure can be." He hesitated for a moment, eyes alight and mouth curled into a smile before licking along JC's neck. "Relative to some people anyway."

"Hell, Madame Whiplash at The Pussycat Parlour is innocent compared to C." Joey placed his file on the floor and looked back at his friends, rolling his eyes at their pointed looks. "What? It was years ago!"

Justin shuddered and pulled back his feet. "Do you know how many germs are in places like that?"

Joey tried to convey Justin's idiocy status with a look, but years of similar looks had led to immunity, and Justin merely arranged his face into what Joey privately called his 'I'm morally superior to you' expression.

"I'm just saying, all those bodily fluids, they have to go somewhere."

"If you're doing it right they go into your mouth." Lance shifted, running his tongue briefly over his lower lip as he lounged back in his chair. "Or other interesting places."

Justin held up his hand. "More than I needed to know."

"For you maybe," JC said, and he moved forward so both he and Chris were looking at Lance.

"Yeah, Bass. Tell me all about your bodily fluids collection techniques." Chris said, his voiced lowered and his attention solely on Lance.

"How about he doesn't, we've got a video to shoot remember." Waving his copy of the story board, Justin made sure he had their attention before wetting his thumb and turning the pages. "This part. With Joey in the pool. Is that even possible, and won't the girls drown?"

"It's possible."

Four voices and Justin levelled a look at them all. "You've all had sex in a pool?"

"Hasn't everyone?" Chris said, teasing out strands of JC's hair and peering through them. He looked amused, his eyes bright with laughter. "You're telling me you've got that huge pool and never used it with your girl."

Justin hesitated. "We tried once, Britney couldn't get leverage in the water. She fell backwards. Her toe hit me in the eye, and I was squinting for days."

Valiantly Joey tried to stifle his laughter, but it was impossible when Lance's smile was wide and toothy, and Chris and JC were making no effort to hide their amusement at all.

"Fuckers." Annoyed, Justin tapped his fingers against the file, beating out a steady rhythm. "Like you've never had anything happen like that." He smiled then, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Joey. "What was it again? A pencil right?"

Joey shuddered and pressed his legs tightly together, saying delicately, "We agreed to never mention that again."

"I think you'll find you asked, and then we laughed and spent the next two days talking behind your back," Lance said, grinning over at Joey.

As a master of gossip himself, it wasn't as if Joey had expected anything else, but still. He was about to protest when JC looked questionably at him and cleared his throat. Joey felt cold at the sound, all too aware that JC could ask anything from the price of beans to what Joey thought of nuclear disarmament.

"I know you said it was an accident and all, and that's fine, I'm sure it's not beyond the laws of possibility that a pencil could get stuck between the couch cushions and spear you in the dick, but I was thinking, and this isn't a reflection on you, because you have to do what feels good, you know? And if you want to experiment, that's excellent, but man, a pencil's not the way to go. Splinters you know? And I have a number of an excellent place, you can buy awesome sounds there. That is, if you want to."

For a moment all Joey could do was look at JC. "How long have you been waiting to say all that?"

"A while," JC admitted, a hint of red colouring his cheeks.

"I can tell." Taking a deep breath, Joey looked around them all. At Lance, utterly relaxed in his corner of the couch, at Chris, his face pressed against JC's shoulder and obviously stifling laughter, at Justin, sitting next to Chris and JC, his mouth curled into a smile. They were all looking his way, waiting for a reaction, and really, the whole situation was ridiculous.

It made Joey thankful that he loved them so deeply, otherwise his sanity would have been lost years before. As it was, all Joey could do was laugh, too.

~*~*~*~

Costume, hair and makeup were always a mixed affair. A combination of utter boredom and hanging around, added to moments of goofing off and unintended hilarity, especially if that included shoe-horning someone into shining skin-tight pants.

Joey wasn't wearing skin-tight pants today. In fact he was wearing a tuxedo, the shirt half undone, the tie hanging loose around his neck.

Already made-up, his hair artfully tousled, he strutted past the racks of clothes, hamming it up as wolf-whistles and looks of appreciation were thrown his way.

"Hey sweetheart, like what you see?" Hand on his hip, Joey wiggled, laughing as he grabbed hold of the make-up artist's hand and pulled her close. A mascara wand went flying, clattering to the floor, but she willingly danced with Joey as he whirled her around the room.

Enjoying the moment, dancing to his own internal beat, Joey finally guided her back to the chair, and let go of her hand with a theatrical bow.

"Hey, Joey."

Joey looked at Chris. He was sitting at the make-up station, a black cape around his neck, one of his eyes heavily made up with eyeliner and glitter along his brow. He was also holding up a torn piece of paper, a number two drawn on it with pink lipstick.

"You suck!"

"Come on, the tux deserve at least a five." Sticking out his butt, Joey ran his hand over one cheek. "A six even."

Gaze deliberate, Chris studied Joey's ass then curled his arm around the paper as he wrote with the blunted lipstick. "There." He held up the paper again, the two turned into a six and a half.

"That's better." Satisfied, Joey ran his hand over Chris' shoulder. "I'd better go, my women await."

Joey smiled as he walked, nodding at passing crew. The plan was for two day of shooting. They'd normally argue for more, but with the tour and recording they just didn't have time. Instead the video had been stripped back, something JC approved of completely, talking about the rawness of the sexual act.

All Joey knew was he had to get his part done quickly, not that there was much actual acting to do. He stopped then, looking at the large tank of water that was set up in the center of the stage. One end was made to look like a pool, blue tiles and a pale floor, with empty glasses and bottles arranged near the edge. The water splashed against the lip of the tank, and Joey could see figures swimming inside, holding cameras as they signalled and set up the shot.

"It looks good, yes?" Joey jumped a little when Jorg suddenly appeared, as always holding a can of soda in one hand. "We'll get you inside and the women will swim around you. All you have to do is enjoy it."

"I can do that," Joey said.

"We're shooting in five. If you want to get in and get used to the water I'll be up there in a minute."

A pat against Joey's arm, and Jorg hurried away, his attention already focussed on the next problem. Left alone, Joey looked at the tank. He hoped the water was warm; the last thing he wanted was to do was freeze.

Heading for the steps that led to the tank, Joey's shoes tapped against the metal treads as he climbed up. Once at the top he looked around, locating the others with the long ease of practice. Justin sitting on the bed in the hotel room set up, JC close beside him, explaining something that required JC to demonstrate different ways of backing someone onto a bed. Lance on one of the directors chair, chatting on the phone while watching Joey climb. Giving him a wave, Joey crouched down, placing his hand in the water.

It was warm. Just.

He sat on the edge of the tank and lowered himself in. His feet hit the floor when the water reached mid chest level. Immediately the tuxedo became heavy, and when he looked down the shirt was almost transparent, clinging to his chest.

If Joey closed his eyes he could imagine he was back home, standing in his pool, the sun beaming down from overhead. Then he opened his eyes and the sun became a huge spotlight and the pool was see through on three sides and he was all too aware of the cameras that watched his every move. He imagined how he'd look and he sucked in his stomach when one of the divers began to move close.

"Looking good, Joey!"

Jorg ran up the stairs and dropped to his knees. He looked slightly crazed now, his eyes glazed and his movements sharp as he clapped and waved over the assistant that was standing close.

"Go to make-up and tell them Joey's looking shiny." As soon as she moved Jorg settled back, scrutinising Joey's face. "You know what you're doing right? Pool sex but not. Enjoy it, but remember this has to get on air, so no explicit moves.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Joey wondered what Jorg expected him to do. It wasn't like he was going to have actual sex in the pool. He was no exhibitionist, plus, Kelly would kill him. In very painful and inventive ways.

"I know. Up against the wall, doing the orgasm face thing."

"Exactly!" Jorg exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in wild spikes. "Oh hey, girls. This way."

Jumping to his feet, Jorg stood aside as five women climbed the stairs. Each one holding up the hems of their evening dresses, their shoes creating a steady rhythm of heels against step.

"Hi." Waving a hello, Joey stood back from the wall, holding out his hand to help each woman slip into the tank. When they did their dresses billowed around them, and Joey was surrounded by swathes of material that created constantly moving rainbows of colour.

"Great. You all look great." Clattering down the steps, Jorg looked through one of the walls, his face pressed close to the glass. "Woman in red. Swap places with the gold dress. That's it. Perfect." Stepping back, he looked up at Joey. "Okay, you all know what to do. Just like we did in rehearsals on land. Cue sound."

All five women breathed in deep before sinking under the water, their dresses and hair twisting together, shifting with each movement. Listening to the track, Joey began to dance on his cue. Adjusting his movements against the force of the water, his back against the wall as the women swam before him, brushing against his body, their fingers against his chest, caressing him with fingers that appeared to waver through the watery veil.

Looking directly at the above water camera, Joey smoothed his hand over his hair, and droplets of water filled the air, gleaming as they splashed to the ground.

"That's great! This time though, red dress, swim to the side." Shouting his instructions, Jorg signalled, and Joey prepared himself, ready to take the shot once again.

~*~*~*~

From his chair Lance had a perfect view of the tank. His eyebrows climbed towards his hairline as he watched Joey dance, fronted by the woman who twisted through the water in a whirl of pale limbs and trailing dresses. It looked good, and Lance knew it would read well on screen, especially with Joey looking so debauched.

"Lance!"

Lance turned and looked across the room. JC was sitting on a bed, surrounded by a mock up of a hotel room; a cheap hotel room with scuffed furniture and the picture of a velveteen cow attached to one pale blue wall. Justin was sitting beside him, but unlike JC, Justin looked tense, hunched over, his head resting against his hands, and if Lance didn't know better he'd be sure Justin was pouting.

"This sucks."

Strike that. When Lance walked close it became clear that Justin _was_ pouting. It was obvious in his voice, even before he dropped his hands and revealed one perfectly bowed bottom lip.

"You're a bit old to be doing that, Justin," Lance pointed out. He sat down on the edge of the bed, angled so he could look past JC to Justin.

"JC doesn't think so. He thinks I'm a kid."

"I didn't say you were a kid," JC protested. He rested his hand on Justin's thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "I said you'd look hot in that school uniform, that isn't the same at all."

"Exactly, a _school_ uniform."

"You've got it all wrong," JC said earnestly, looking directly at Justin. "The uniform's hot. You'd look fantastic in it. The white shirt and tie, the grey socks, the…"

Lance interrupted. "If you say the pleated mini skirt I'll send you my therapy bills."

Justin frowned. "There's nothing wrong with my legs." Demonstrating by stretching one leg in the air, he pointed his foot and looked directly at JC, and Lance knew the pouting hadn't been real at all. Just one more thing Justin called on in his dangerous game of teasing JC.

"I'd look good in a skirt."

"No you wouldn't." Lance leaned back, resting on his hands as he watched an electrician working on one of the lights. "Your chicken legs need covering up."

"I don't have chicken legs." Scowling, Justin pulled at his pants until they bunched at the knee. "See."

"Exactly, chicken legs." Grinning, Lance stood, leaving Justin to protest to JC. He had his own scene to shoot, and it looked like it was almost ready to begin.

Carefully stepping over the cables the trailed across the floor, Lance looked over at Joey who appeared to be having fun, chatting to the women who were clustered around him and making the water slop over the side and splash to the floor.

The tank was a cool prop and Lance wouldn't have minded trying it himself, but his own setting was good too, even if he'd never actually seen anyone have sex against the wall in a gym. He had always thought it was more of a changing rooms sort of a place. Then again, maybe he just hadn't gone at the right time. JC was adamant he'd seen it happen before.

Extras were gathered in a chattering group. Wearing dampened workout clothes, skin artificially bright, they lounged against any available surface, then looked up when the assistant director appeared.

"Okay, people. Finish your warm ups, Jorg will be over soon and I want you ready to go." Turning to Lance, she pointed at a spot on the floor, directly in front of a huge mirror that spanned the wall. "You know what to do?"

Lance nodded. He could do this kind of video in his sleep, and it wasn't as if he had much to do. Dance in front of the mirrors, pretend to enjoy it when the extras surrounded him, teasing with brief touches of their fingers and hands. That wasn't difficult at all.

"Great. They're wrapping up the pool shoot, so Jorg will be over soon." A last smile and she hurried away, leaving Lance standing alone.

He moved from foot to foot, ready to start filming, but forced to remain in place until Joey wrapped his shot. Lance could hear laughter and the sound of water splashing, but he resisted the urge to check out the tank. Instead he turned, looking at himself in the mirror.

Despite being dressed in workout clothes, he didn't look ready to hit the gym at all. His clothes were too perfect, his hair too styled, and he'd surely never work out wearing mascara and blush.

"Lance!" Jorg appeared in the mirror behind him, a constantly moving presence Lance's shoulder. "You look fantastic! You ready to do your stuff?"

"As I'll ever be," Lance replied, remaining still as light levels were taken and cameras moved into place.

"Hey, Bass. You going to do some work for once?"

Lance stepped slightly to the side so he could see Chris, who'd claimed one of the director's chairs. Fully made up now, his eyes were ringed in black. Glitter shone, catching the light in sequence with the collar that was fastened around his neck. He looked good, _really_ good, and Lance distracted himself with the thought that Chris would never go out like that. Not without being blackmailed by a stylist anyway, which was a shame.

"Hello. Lance. Work." Chris waved his hand, but his grin was wicked, fully aware of how he looked.

"I would work, if someone would shut up."

Chris' smile widened and he made a lazy gesture in the air. "Fine, carry on then."

"As long as I have your permission." Lance wanted to smile back, but he ruthlessly pushed down the urge. Encouraging Chris now would be stupidity, leading to messed up takes and Lance dancing for a longer time.

"Go for it." Chris settled back in his chair, still and silent, but Lance could see the mischief in his eyes. It lurked, ready to be unleashed at a moments notice. Well, two could play at that game. Lance smiled as he plotted revenge.

  
"People, lets do this!" Jorg yelled, and he moved behind one of the cameras, as the music played.

His back to the mirror, his arms angled so his palms were flat against the cool surface, Lance waited. Women fell to their knees in a combination of dance and exercise moves, fluidly flowing between the two. Counting beats in his head, Lance moved, his head back and mouth open, panting for breath, looking directly at the camera as he stretched out his arms.

The mirror squeaked under his hands, and he concentrated on his scripted dance, moving slowly, his back against the wall, glass cool against his skin. He slid down, always looking at the camera as he dropped to his knees, feeling slightly bemused as the tide of women fell upon him, hiding him from sight.

"Cut!"

Lance carefully patted his brow, smiling at the dancers as they moved to let him stand. As he did he looked directly at Chris, who stared right back.

"Jesus, Lance."

Words so soft that Lance lip-read rather than heard, and he couldn't help his smug smile. Chris hadn't known what hit him, and now Lance was going to do it again.

~*~*~*~

When Lance slid to the floor once more Chris took the opportunity to slip away. Knowing no one was paying attention to him, he jumped from his chair and began thinking unsexy thoughts, Justin popping a pimple, dirty ashtrays, crusty socks. Anything to push away the thoughts of Lance like that, vivid images that refused to be pushed away.

Chris swore under his breath. He was in public, wearing very uncomfortable pants, and Lance had to up the level of their flirting like that.. It was unfair, especially when Chris couldn't do anything in return. Settling for storming around the sets, he backtracked behind a rack of clothes when Joey appeared, his hair slicked back. The towel draped over his shoulders was doing nothing to hide the clinging of his shirt.

Taking a quick look around, Chris decided his best option was to join Justin and JC. They were sitting on a bed, caught in the middle of some conversation which Chris had no problems interrupting, dropping next to JC and pushing him further into Justin with a put upon sigh.

"Lance sucks."

"What the hell kind of club are you going to?" Justin asked, blinking as he took in the glitter and collar.

"Damned if I know." Chris said, directing his glare at the velvet monstrosity. He'd protested his outfit from the start, but despite his protests he'd been manoeuvred into a clinging outfit and his hair teased into glitter tipped spikes. He'd never go clubbing like that, but apparently what he thought didn't matter. The glitter was in.

"I like it," JC said, and his touch was gentle as he ran his fingers under Chris' eye.

Chris smiled. "I thought you would." He leaned in and brushed a kiss against JC's cheek, being careful to touch with nothing but his lips, but even so, when Chris pulled back he could see glitter glinting on JC's skin. "You. Are a freak."

"Thank you," JC beamed. "Tell Justin that he'd look good in a school uniform."

"Wasn't he at school last year? In fact, wasn't he in diapers last year?" Chris ducked under the swipe of Justin's hand, then looked at him, considering. Justin did look good in white shirts, and he could pull off a tie, but the pants were the problem. He shook his head. "Not with those legs."

"There's nothing wrong with my legs."

"If you're a chicken, maybe," Chris said, his amusement increasing when JC started to laugh, uncaring of who was watching as he slumped to the side.

"You suck. You both suck." Eyebrows drawn together, Justin looked from Chris to JC. "My legs are fine."

"If you like KFC," JC said, his words almost indistinguishable through his laughter.

It was good to sit and listen to JC laugh, and Chris would have been happy to stay there and listen to JC laugh and taunt Justin, but he had a video to shoot. Reluctantly he pulled himself away. "I'd better go, there're some strippers over there with my name on." Chris winked, and left JC attempting to apologise through his giggles.

The club scene was set up in a corner of the studio. Disco balls hung from metal beams, and, once again, Chris wondered what kind of clubs they thought he went to. Pink walls and sparkles really weren't his scene, but for today they'd have to be, and he walked onto the set to look around.

Avoiding the cameras, he sat on a couch, running his hand over the plush red fabric. It was one of the most hideous things he'd seen, and he had to have one.

"Chris." Handing his empty coffee cup to a passing assistant, Jorg sat down. Immediately he started to jiggle his leg, and Chris couldn't help mimicking the movement. "Your extras are on their way." He pointed at one pink wall. "You know what to do?"

"I do." Chris nodded, his attention pulled from Jorg to three women who walked into view. They all wore stiletto heels and cut down t-shirts pulled tight over the ample chests. Short skirts and stockings completed the outfits and Chris was pretty sure that, despite the promised computer trickery, this video would never appear anywhere except late night MTV Europe.

"Hi."

One of the women waved, then stood waiting until Jorg jumped to his feet. Throwing out directions, he pointed to Chris' spot, then stood watching as they arranged themselves into place. Chris pressed flat, belly against the wall, his head turned and his cheek resting against the rough surface, the women behind him, all poised and ready to begin.

"Ready. And go."

The music began, and Chris looked over his shoulder, smirking toward the camera. Slowly, he turned, his arms stretched high, his head back as one of the women moved forward and placed her hands against his stomach. She pushed, holding him still as she trailed a sharp red nail down his cheek, making him shiver, his mouth open as she went lower.

Counting steps in his head, Chris waited for the woman to wiggle her way back up his body, then placed his hands on her waist. They span around together, caught in a shower of white beams of light that flickered around them in a constantly moving dance.

"That's awesome ladies!"

The woman immediately stood when Jorg spoke. She smiled, then stepped back toward her friends, her heels clicking against the floor. Chris slumped back against the wall, his skin still tingling as he looked up and caught JC watching.

It was easy to see what JC was thinking. Chris smiled and winked, and then prepared to repeat the scene.

~*~*~*~

JC waved back at Chris. A wiggle of his fingers and a smile to express just how much he'd enjoyed watching. Later he'd tell him more, because the combination of Chris and the women had been a beautiful thing, for now though, JC had to get ready, and he reluctantly left while Chris was getting ready to perform again.

Distractedly, JC smiled at various crew members. He stepped past the pool set, the water already draining and the blue tiles piled on the floor. Stepping into the room that had become a combination wardrobe/make-up/rec room JC saw Lance using a towel to rub at Joey's hair. JC couldn't hear what Joey was saying but Lance was laughing, and when he pulled back the towel, Joey's hair was standing in ragged spikes, making Lance laugh even more.

"Hey."

Freed from the confines of the towel, Joey smiled. "Are you going to put on your second skin? Because man, I still don't know how that'll fit."

JC looked at his outfit. He didn't know how it was going to fit either. Hanging up, it seemed tiny, doll sized, and he couldn't imagine squeezing into something so small.

"Do you want some help putting it on?" Joey asked, dubiously looking at the outfit.

JC considered, looking down his own body. "If you don't mind?"

"Anything to look at your body," Joey leered and caught the tub of talc that Lance threw his way. "Get naked, stud."

JC unbuttoned his shirt. Getting undressed could only help his plan, but he couldn't help laughing when Lance unhooked the rubber suit, and tried to stretch the legs

"Lord, Justin should add this to his exercise routine," Lance said, tugging hard. Increasing his effort, his arms trembled as he pulled, then let go, the leg springing back with an audible snap.

"You sure about this?" Joey asked, reaching out to touch one limp leg.

"It'll stretch." Trying to sound convincing, JC kicked off his pants and stood still as Joey opened the talc and poured some in his hand. Powder immediately puffed up in the air, making JC sneeze.

"Bless you," Joey said, and dropped to his knees as he efficiently rubbed talc into JC's legs.

It felt good, having fingers smoothing over his skin, and he relaxed as Joey massaged, concentrating on JC's calves and thighs.

"Hello, JC. You've a job to do."

JC opened his eyes at the snap of elastic, and looked across at Lance. "No touching the thong, man. Not unless you want to take things further."

"And what if I do want to go further?" Lance asked, his smile doing little to hide the deeper meaning behind the question.

JC liked to think of himself as a free spirit, which meant maintaining a relationship with Chris, while indulging in the flirtations that surrounded them both. It was a good arrangement and if Lance wanted to join in, well that was fine with JC.

"Then I'd say Chris and I need a bigger bed."

"Oh," Lance said, as if that thought hadn't occurred to him at all. "That would be good."

"Awesome." JC grinned and rested his hand against Lance's arm. "Next week sometime, I think you need some time with Chris first. Plus, I've got some plans too."

"Ahem."

JC looked down at Joey, who was looking up at them, his frown lightened by the twitch of his lips. "If you've finished arranging your sex lives."

"Sorry, Joey." And JC was, he hadn't meant to arrange this now, especially half naked with Joey kneeling at his feet.

"No worries." Joey shrugged and reached for the suit, stretching it open so JC could start to wiggle inside.

"You're welcome to join us."

It was a serious offer, but Joey shook his head. "I would, but Kelly."

Balancing on one leg, his hand on Lance's shoulder, JC grabbed a handful of rubber and pulled. He respected Joey's relationship with Kelly but still, it would be better as all for one and all that musketeer jazz.

"Wiggle your leg more."

Bending slowly, JC's hand still on his shoulder, Lance attempted to widen the suit leg. He managed to widen the opening a little, and JC felt his leg slide in further, but he couldn't help laughing when he imagined what he looked like. Lance and Joey kneeling in front of him in his thong

JC felt his balance wobble, growing more precarious with each second, until he couldn't keep his balance, pulling the others with him to land on the floor with a crash

"JC. Your ass is on my face."

Joey's voice was muffled, and JC hurriedly moved to the side, the rubber slapping against the floor. Flanked by Joey and Lance, he attempted to stop his laughter, but it was impossible, and tears slid down his face until finally he could sit, red faced and weak, his ribs aching with laughter.

"I think we should try that again," Lance said, rubbing at his eyes and making no attempt to hide his smile.

In the end it took twenty minutes and a lot of effort to get JC dressed, but it was worth it. Standing still, he looked at himself in a mirror, admiring the smooth curves of his body, the way his legs looked long and sculpted. He ran his hand over his chest, loving the feel of the rubber blanketing his skin.

"You know, you could stop admiring yourself and give me a hand."

JC turned his head so he could look at Lance, who was busy spraying silicon onto JC's suit, then rubbing it briskly with a soft cloth. JC could feel Lance's hands running along his spine, over the swell of his hips, a constant enjoyable pressure as his suit was made to gleam.

"I am helping. I'm giving my chest a final buff with my hands."

Lance raised an eyebrow and shook his head, but as he knelt to run the cloth down JC's legs, he was smiling too. "Well, as long as you're doing _something_."

When Lance was finished JC looked good, slick and dangerous and he knew the others were watching as he left the room. He loved the swish of his thighs as he walked, his boots clumping against the floor as he made his way to the set, a darkened corner with walls decorated with metal manacles that gleamed dully in the light.

It was a fleeting example of the things he wanted to try, but resisted because of his name - their name. JC had pushed for this, wanted the video to show sexuality could be experienced in many ways, and his way was the decadent. Things people called deviant while secretly fantasising about them.

He ran his hand over one of the restraints, and shivered as he imagined the metal wrapped around his wrist.

"You look… You look, wow."

Movement smooth, JC turned to look at Justin. He looked interested, his tongue sliding over his bottom lip as he glanced between JC and the chains.

It amused JC that Justin's seduction techniques consisted of pouting and showing skin. Which admittedly, were effective, but JC had been Justin's friend for years. He knew that Britney had suddenly decided two guys getting it on was 'the hottest thing ever!' It didn't take much to put that together with Justin's sudden interest, the way he'd watch when JC was with Chris.

It was sweet in a way and was getting Justin to exactly where JC wanted.

"Want to check out the Velcro set with me later?" JC asked, stepping forward, his hand on Justin's back, so close as he whispered in Justin's ear. "I think you've waited long enough."

Justin gulped, his hand hovering over the curve of JC's hip. "Sure."

"JC! You look great!"

Justin swore when Jorg appeared, broadcasting his approval of JC's outfit.

Justin moved back then, his hands clenched, as if forcing himself not to touch. JC watched him go, content to wait until later in the day.

~*~*~*~

Justin hurried to the catering table. He grabbed a soda out of the bowl, making water and melting chunks of ice slop over the side, then pulled back the tab, drinking half the can in one gulp. Eyes watering, he looked back toward JC. He looked fantastic, the fetish outfit outlining his body until he became all soft lines that Justin longed to touch.

It wasn't a new reaction, but Justin considered himself faithful, and Britney was the one. Then she'd started whispering in his ear about kissing his friends, while they were lying in bed, her hair trailing across his face, his pink nails scraping across his chest. Her lips glossy as she described how good Justin would look kissing JC.

He could only agree, and now, after a few weeks of seduction, JC wanted more. At least, that's what Justin thought.

"Is there any of those left?"

Suddenly aware that Chris was close, Justin couldn't help a flash of guilt at being caught thinking about having sex with JC. "Last one." He held up the can. "Here, you can have the rest of this."

Taking the soda, Chris drank, then looked at Justin, one eyebrow raised in question. "What's got you so guilty you're sharing soda?"

"I always share!" Justin protested, but Chris just shook his head, and kept looking at him as if he could see inside Justin's head.

"No, you really don't. So, fess up."

Franticly thinking, Justin considered confessing to scratching Chris' No Doubt CD. Even if he hadn't done it, it was better than admitting the real reason. Justin liked his dick attached to his body, thank you very much.

"Unless you were thinking of JC? I can't believe he got into that suit. He looks great."

Justin rubbed his hands down his thighs and reminded himself Chris was his best friend, and probably wouldn't kill him. "No. I mean. Yeah, he looks good, but I wasn't."

Chris kept talking, as if Justin hadn't opened his mouth at all. "Because I wouldn't blame you. I know you've had an eye on him for a while, and he's open to the situation. So I say go for it, just."

"What? Wait." Justin interrupted. "You're telling me I can make a pass at your boyfriend?"

"Well, I imagine it's more like he'll make a pass at you, but whatever." Chris shrugged and picked a sandwich from one of the platters. Examining its curled edges, he peered between the slices of bread, then took a bite.

"You're okay with that?" Justin had to ask. He knew Chris and JC had a flexible relationship, something fluid that always came back to a solid core, but experiencing that first hand was weird.

"Sure," Chris said, still chewing. "You've all got an automatic pass. We discussed it ages ago." He hesitated then, his eyes alight with mischief. "I lie, we did discuss if you could suck your own dick. JC thinks yes, but I said no. No way could you bend enough to reach that miniscule thing."

"Ass." Justin jabbed his finger in Chris' side. "You're really okay with it?"

"Jesus, J. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine with it. You like JC. JC likes you. I meanwhile will be off sexing up Lance. It's a win win situation."

"Lance, right," Justin said weakly. "Sure you're not doing Joey too?"

Chris shook his head. "Kelly said if we do anything more than kiss him she'll make JC and me into eunuchs. Which isn't fair because Joey should be a eunuch too. But no, just because she has a use for his cock he gets let off. Life's not fair, man."

Justin disagreed. Life seemed pretty good right now. Kind of weird and scary too, but mostly good.  


"Anyway, I'm going back to watch JC," Chris said, swallowing the last of his sandwich. "When he bends you can totally see how hard he is. You coming?"

"Can't. My shoot's next," Justin said and took the can from Chris, drinking the last of the soda.

"Your loss." Chris winked and walked away, leaving Justin alone, and wondering just what JC expected to do in the Velcro room.

He had a lot of ideas, most of them pornographic, but whatever it was, he knew JC would make it good. Not that Justin had any prior experience to base that on, but he had ears, and he knew JC. It had to be good. First though, he had to get through his section of the shoot. Justin scowled, he still didn't get why JC thought he should appear with school girls.

Most of the other sets were being dismantled now, and Justin carefully made his way past staff carrying disco balls and piles of towels. It was a hive of efficient chaos, and Justin loved it. He loved the feel of excitement in the air; the way people looked his way, knowing he was the star.

What he didn't love was his set. The bed was lumpy and the decoration consisted of a mass produced picture of an evil looking cow. Still, Justin would make it work, he always did.

"Justin!"

Justin turned his attention from the cow to Jorg. By this point their director seemed to be running on pure nerves, his hair plastered back and his hands shaking as he gulped from a large cup.

"You look positively angelic," Jorg said happily. "It's going to look so good against the school girls."

Justin said nothing. His costume looked almost identical to the clothes he wore each day. He didn't look angelic at all.

"You've some gorgeous girls, the best of them all I think."

Justin didn't care, they were _school girls_. They'd be wearing pink bows in their hair and snapping gum. Not what he wanted at all.

"You know what to do, so, if you'd like to take your place, we can block this shot."

"I know." Sighing, Justin approached the wall, taking his spot next to the evil cow. Immediately he started to practice the routine, twisting in place, sliding down the wall to his knees, head down and forehead to the floor. Hesitating for a beat, he rose up; his head back, his mouth open as he imagined the women he'd be dancing in front. He looked forward then, and saw three women dressed in school uniforms. Or what were supposed to be school uniforms. He suspected someone had been taking pointers from Britney's stylists, because uniforms consisting of black bras, open white shirts, tiny pleated skirts, stockings and clumpy shoes were something he'd never seen in any real school.

Surprised, Justin looked between them. He hadn't expected them to look so adult, so sleazy, and he liked it. A lot.

He grinned, then realised he was being watched. JC still in the suit, Chris, eye make-up stripped away and his hair flattened. Lance and Joey, back in their usual clothes, standing in a group and looking amused. Justin didn't care, his scene wasn't for a child at all. In fact, in his opinion, being seduced by these women would be the best visual of all.

~*~*~*~

Joey didn't know how JC had managed to get them access to the Velcro room. All he knew was JC had appeared at the end of the day, twirling a key around his finger and saying something about practice time. No crew, no guards, just an empty set, staged and ready for the next day.

They'd all loved the concept of this room; in reality it was even better. The floor was a giant cloth-covered trampoline that bounced under their feet, and the walls were covered in Velcro, huge stripes of the stuff zig-zagging across the silvery walls.

Five harnesses lay in the corner, already tagged with their names. Joey picked one up, and silently handed it to JC.

"JC, why are we here?"

JC started to unbuckle the harness, half smiling as he worked at the straps.

"It's just. It's late and we've been here almost eighteen hours already.," Joey said, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"I know," JC said, and he looked up then, his expression serene, but Joey could see the energy that flowed behind that calm exterior.

"So, why are we here?" Joey asked again.

"I'm here to give Justin what he wants."

"Let's get this straight," Joey said slowly. "You're here to seduce Justin, and you want me to do what? Hold him against the wall while you have your way with him?"

"Well, no." JC's smile bloomed wide and he leaned in close, brushing a kiss against Joey's mouth. "I thought you'd want to watch. Chris and Lance are coming too, so I thought a few kisses, some touching. Keep within Kelly's touch-but-don't-fuck policy."

Joey enjoyed the feel of JC so close, the way his words were accompanied by warm currents of air. "Chris is going to seduce Lance?"

"The actual seducing is over, tonight's all about the pay out," JC said with a last kiss before he bent and stepped into the harness. He wiggled the straps over his hips and adjusted the fit so the Velcro panels were against his back. "I think Chris is going to be surprised, he thinks he's the one calling the shots."  


"That would be worth seeing," Joey admitted.

"Excellent," JC picked up Joey's harness, throwing it across to him. "Get ready, that sounds like them now."

It was. Joey could hear Chris chatter and the sound of footsteps echoing through the main building. He watched the door as he pulled on his own harness, making sure the Velcro strips were arranged just right.

"This place looks great." As soon as he set foot inside Chris was bouncing in place. Grinning, he grabbed hold of Justin, and jumped, making them both spring into the air. They landed on their backs, laughing as they bounced back up, tumbling together to the centre of the room.

"Having fun?" Lance asked, looking down at Justin and Chris.

"I am." Flat on his back, Chris looked right back at Lance.

Joey moved closer. He knew Lance, and could tell by the line of Lance's shoulders, the slant of his mouth, that already he was in control, even if Chris wasn't aware of the fact.

"Put this on." Lance grabbed Chris' harness and handed it over. Then watched as Chris lifted his legs, then curled his back, slipping the straps over his shoulders, buckling himself up without moving from the floor.

"You're not wearing one?"

"No," Lance said, and his focus was totally on Chris.

Joey was barely aware of Justin scrambling away to stand next to JC. Instead he watched as Lance moved to stand over Chris.

"I don't need one."

In a sudden movement, Lance grabbed hold of the straps around Chris' chest. He pulled, yanking Chris to his feet, then bounced them both toward the wall where he lifted and pushed, making Chris stick.

Mouth dry, Joey swallowed when Lance stood between Chris' legs, one hand against his chest.

"Guess you're stuck," Lance said, his voice low, intentions clear. Slowly, always looking directly at Chris, he unbuttoned Chris' shirt from the bottom up. One handed, he released each button, kissing each new inch of exposed skin. Tiny kisses that made Chris' eyes flutter, and his heels scrabble against the wall.

It was one of hottest things Joey had seen. As he watched each kiss, the way Lance's lips pressed against Chris' skin. He saw the flush on Lance's cheeks and the way his fingers flexed against Chris' chest.

Chris groaned when Lance couldn't stretch any further, but Lance looked up at him and smiled, then started to kiss his way back down.

Heat flooded Joey's body, and he palmed himself through his pants, rubbing slightly as Lance tugged at one side of Chris' shorts, pushing then down to expose an expanse of hip. He licked along that pale skin, alternating kisses and licks as he fumbled with Chris' fly.

The sound of the zip being lowered was accompanied by a moan to his left, and Joey looked to the side to see Justin lying on his back, JC leaning over him and stroking his hand down Justin's side.

Justin eased into the touch, his movements fluid, demanding, and Joey was torn. He wanted to see JC kiss, the way he licked into Justin's mouth, the sounds they made as Justin responded, his hands fisted as JC rubbed his hand over the crotch of Justin's sweatpants, teasing him with touch. He wanted to see Lance, so slow and in control as Chris begged him to go faster, inhaling sharply when Lance mouthed at his groin.

Joey wanted it all. He was surrounded by sex, the sound and scent. He could taste it against his tongue. Shameless, he pushed down his pants and curled his fingers around his dick, swaying as the floor bounced slightly with each thrust of his hand. Lower lip caught between his teeth, Joey slipped into the rhythm of the room, stroking himself to the two part beat of Justin's gasps and Chris begging for more.

Adjusting his grip, Joey increased the pace, fire flowing through his spine as he saw Lance use his teeth to pull at Chris' boxers, dragging them down with measured slowness. Ignoring Chris' pleas as he adjusted his hands, holding onto Chris' hips as he leant forward, using his tongue to lazily sweep from balls to the head of Chris' dick.

Chris' gasp bled into Joey's own. Breathing hard, Joey tightened his hand, stroking hard as Lance sucked, his cheeks hollowing with each slow suck. Chris' feet were curled downwards, and Lance's arms trembled, his lips wet, gleaming as he pulled back.

"Lance, God, please." Chris' voice was low, rough with need, and Lance responded by finally upping the pace. Joey saw him flick his tongue, then suck hard, his nose against Chris' body, and he kept sucking as Chris tipped back his head, legs trembling. Lance never moved, just kept up the pressure, his hands white against Chris' hips, causing Chris to fly apart.

Joey couldn't help the sounds, they were forced from him, and it felt like Chris' climax was plugged directly into his own. Panting, his fingers wet, he staggered back, needing the stability of the wall. Velcro scraped across his arms, making him shiver as he wrestled back control.

"Join me." JC offered the invitation, and at first Joey thought they'd refuse, then Lance grabbed hold of Chris' harness and pulled. He detached from the wall with a scrape of sound, and they fell to their knees, crawling across to Justin and JC.

"Joey?"

It was tempting, but Joey shook his head, content to watch.

JC slipped his fingers into Justin's mouth, letting him suck before pulling them free, brushing them over Chris' lips. "Taste him."

Chris did, his tongue sliding over JC's fingers, before bending close to Justin, brushing a kiss against his lips.

"Hold him for me" JC guided Justin's hands so he was hand in hand with Lance and Chris. His knuckles white as JC straddled him and looked down. They were off in their own world, focus completely on each other, and Joey felt faint stirrings of arousal, enough for a gentle heat to warm his body. It left him relaxed, boneless as he watched JC capture Justin totally. JC's hands were against Justin's face, and he was kissing him, their mouths pressed together.

Occasionally, Joey caught a brief flash of tongue as JC shifted, his body draped over Justin's, worming his hand down and between their bodies. Justin jerked, and Joey could imagine what JC was doing, his hand tight as he pressed against Justin.

JC's pace was fast from the start. Giving Justin what he needed in a series of deep kisses and sure touches. Justin responded to each one, his legs apart and knees bent, pushing up against JC. Taking the pace and increasing it, his eyes closed as JC thrust against him, his hair hanging into Justin's face.

There was an intensity in their movements, the two of them fitting together perfectly, throwing out an energy that Joey felt against his skin. It drew him in and he wanted to touch, rest his hand against JC's back, feel the tremors that ran through Justin's body.

He did neither, instead he watched as Chris and Lance -- their fingers twined with Justin's -- knelt up for a kiss. Their bodies created an arch over Justin and JC, their movements in sync as they pulled back with a last quick swipe of tongue. A look between them, and each raised their clasped hands to their mouths, sucking at Justin's fingers, making him tremble with the added touch.

Joey palmed his soft dick, enjoying the remnants of arousal that still twined around his body. The faint flush of pleasure as JC tensed, Justin pressed hard against him, caught together as one.

They left thirty minutes later. They didn't need to say that whatever they filmed the next day, it would never top this

~*~*~*~

 **Review of _Up Against the Wall_ from MTV.com.**

 _Boybands came of age in a rubber suit this week:_

Nsync's latest single, Up Against The Wall, got an adult themed video treatment earlier this week. Gone were the synchronized dancing and in your face close-ups of front man pretty boy Justin Timberlake. Instead fellow band mates writhed around against mirrors [Lance Bass] in a school gym, cavorted with a bevy of wet A-list looking ladies in a pool [Joey Fatone], humped a wall with what looked like real hookers [Chris Kirkpatrick] and most notably cuffed themselves to a wall covered with more S&M paraphernalia than we've seen in one place at one time [JC Chasez]. Did we mention Chasez wore a rubber unitard? In comparison Timberlake's seedy hotel room and over grown Catholic school girls looked more like the cover of girlfriend Britney Spear's first album.

If that wasn't enough the last scene, in which the five guys literally velcro each other to the walls in a room with a trampoline floor is so full of sly looks and just shy of inappropriate hand placements we think we may have just switched teams. Hot damn and where do we sign up?

We recommend the asbestos underwear.

  
 **Review of _Up Against the Wall_ in Smutbusters.Org**

 _Children today are now being assaulted with words and images of sin encouraging lust and fornication that God's word so succinctly warn against!_

Nsync's latest video is one such example!

The video starts with a shot of Justin Timberlake standing prone against a wall. Immediately a blur appears in front of him, but no trickery can disguise the fact that these blurs are women wearing very few clothes.

At one point it's obvious that Timberlake has an erection while he writhes and pants for air. This should not be seen on screen! This is little more than pornography. Do you want your children to see such filth?

It gets worse. Wet clothes, tiny gym shorts, perversions such as rubber suits and men wearing make-up. Each of these so-called stars behaves in a sinful and disgusting way. This is an insult to God's will!

This video is based on nothing but lust.

God's word warns us that in the last days there will arise mockers who walk after their own lust and attack bible prophecy:

Let us band together and have this pornography banned! __


End file.
